


Forever is Over

by scout (scout_eki)



Series: Dreamnoblade One Shots [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, I hurt my own heart writing this, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sad, Someone dies, This Is Sad, it's in a flashback ok, look - Freeform, short and sad, they both use 'beloved' cause they're sappy, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scout_eki/pseuds/scout
Summary: Techno adores Dream’s laughter; he wishes the deafening silence could be filled by its gentle caress.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dreamnoblade One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991563
Comments: 24
Kudos: 480





	Forever is Over

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all like angst
> 
> I wrote this right when I woke up and hurt my own heart in the process. 
> 
> WARNING // this involves major character death, plus vague descriptions of knife/sword wounds

Techno adores Dream’s laughter. 

Whether it be the laugh that appears when Dream is is overjoyed. The one where wheezes fill whatever room he’s in, drawing attention to his beautiful smile. The one that occurs most often when he’s with his friends. 

Or the fond laugh that often shines when he is around Techno or his brother, Tubbo. The one that is caused by back and forth teasing, ever present behind the playful words. The one that is full of love and admiration for his family.

Or the raspy sound that drips out of his mouth like liquid gold in the mornings. The one always paired with bright beams shining through large windows, casting a halo on his dirty blond hair. The one that is a secret for only his beloved to see.

Or the polite chuckles that Techno sees through whenever they’re dealing with someone irritating. The one that is simply a mask for the words of annoyance threatening to spill out. The one others buy easily, Techno casting a smirk when he hears it.

The silence was never good. Dream’s seemingly never ending joy always makes itself known through soundwaves, echoing wherever he is. If he wasn’t laughing, he was talking in that perfect voice of his. Willingly sharing novels of information, illustrating stories for the kingdom’s children about the monsters in the woods, ensuring the safety of everybody in the walls to their weary parents. 

Or he was whispering in that sultry tone he uses occasionally. Painting pictures in Techno’s mind that shouldn’t be there at a dinner with a bunch of elderly royals. The tone that was present even when he wasn’t speaking; in the hand on his thigh, or the suggestive way he cleans his fork. Words that would later turn into different noises, fueled by passion and love. 

The silence right now felt deafening; only being broken by Techno’s own muffled cries, the wind carrying the sound for miles. He longed for one last noise out of the blond clutched in his arms, yearning to hear words of encouragement that were seemingly never ending from his beloved’s lips. 

The king could hear the weak breaths of the usually vibrant man, the way he’s choking on his words; or maybe it was the crimson liquid clogging his throat. Dream had said he always adored the color red, for it was the stunning color of his beloved’s eyes. Techno can’t help but feel like the scarlet color will forever be ruined for him.

“Please,” he smoothed down the dirty blond hair matted on his beloved’s head, “please, Dream. Don’t do this to me.” A choked sob sounded after his words; oh, how he wishes it was from the emerald eyed man. A weak hand lifted up to cup his cheek, his eyes meeting usually shining green ones. 

His beloved opens his mouth to speak, nothing coming out. The angry red scratches on his neck was probably the cause, only adding on to the numerous wounds covering his body. Those soft pink lips he adores formed a small smile he’s never seen before. It’s not the smile for his friends, not the private one for him, not the mischievous one present whenever he’s in a teasing mood, not the reassuring one used for the townsfolk. 

No, this one was new. The upturn of his lips contradicts the sad message it’s sending. The smile seemed almost defeated, accepting in a way. “No, no no no, Dream you can’t-” He was cut off by the hand on his cheek wrapping around his neck, pulling his lips down to meet the other’s.

The kiss was full of all the things the blond couldn’t say.  _ I love you, I’ll miss you, you’ll be okay.  _ He tried pouring the same amount of love back, the same reassurances he was receiving.  _ I love you so much, please don’t leave, you can’t do this to me.  _ The kiss was broken, their foreheads leaning together.

Techno stayed until he couldn’t any longer. He stayed until a final breath was felt on his face, until the heart under his hand stopped its rhythm. He screamed in agony when he knew sensitive ears couldn't hear, the sound echoing through the barren, frost covered forest. He cried until he couldn’t anymore, the hot tears on his face freezing in the frigid air.

He picked up his beloved when he had no tears left, when his voice was shot. He stepped over the corpses surrounding the two, the daggers and swords still stuck in their bodies, reflecting the anger the king felt. He knew his beloved would want him to continue with his duties, continue ruling the people the both once controlled. He would continue for him no matter what, even if his heart became pained every time loud laughter was heard in the kingdom, far too similar to his past beloved’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only partly sorry
> 
> if you want to read something sappy again, the other fics in this series are always available :)


End file.
